Touya's Messed Up Pokemon Adventure
by DarkSageGreen
Summary: Touya has been left out by Professor Juniper on the opportunity on getting a Pokémon while his sister and their friends begin their adventures. Touya 'borrows' Professor Juniper's Minccino and begins his weird Pokémon Adventure. R&R please!
1. Day 1

This Fanfiction uses the Japanese names for the main character and his rivals, also the nicknames for the main character's Pokémon are shortened versions of their Japanese names. Attacks in this fanfiction do what they would literally do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo. Do not reproduce this fanfiction, especially for profit. You may be able to reproduce it with my permission.

Touya's Messed Up Pokémon Adventure

– A Pokémon Fanfiction

* * *

Day 1, 10:38 a.m.

It is a cloudy morning in Nuvema Town. Pidove fly about the small town where they quietly rest on each respective building of the town. I am looking up at the moving clouds as the sun shines through the gaps. I rise as it is time to go home. When I arrive I gradually walk up the stairs that lead to my room.

I push the door ajar and am horrified by the sight, 'My room!' I gasp, 'It's so messy! Mum, come up here!'

My mother walks up the stairs and replied, 'Yes dear?'

'Why are there paw-prints across my room and why has my Wii U been tampered with?' I angrily interrogate my mother, 'Did Touko, Cheren and Bel get their Pokémon today?'

'Yes,' a sigh came out of my mother's mouth.

'Is there a Pokémon for me?' I ask.

'Only three Pokéballs were delivered, maybe you should go to Professor Juniper to see about your Pokémon,' my mother suggests.

'Okay! I'm off!' I run off in the direction of the laboratory.

It is a short walk to the laboratory as Nuvema Town is one of the smallest towns in the whole Unova region.

The doors of the laboratory burst open. It is a small laboratory, consisting of only two rooms, a research room and an office. It is surprising that Pokémon trainers hold the Professor in high regard.

'Hi Touya, do you need anything?' The Professor gazes at me.

'Yes, a Pokémon,' I reply.

'I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until next year to get a Pokémon, I don't trust that you are mature enough to get one,' the Professor answers.

'Are you saying I don't get a Pokémon?' I stare bewilderedly at the Professor.

'No,' she replies bluntly, 'and I'm not catching you one either.'

I see a Pokéball behind her on her desk. I need to distract her so I can get it. Hmm...

'Can I least borrow a Pokémon so I can wish them good luck?' I ask.

She sighs, 'Fine, but remember to return it!'

She hands over the Pokéball from behind her to me, 'This is Minccino, take good care of him, okay?'

'Okay. Could I also have a Pokédex? I could encounter a Pokémon on my way,' I ask.

'You're pushing it so don't ask for Pokéballs,' the Professor replies.

'Thank you so much,' I bow as I exit the laboratory.

I make my way to Route 1 when I am stopped by my mother.

'The Professor told me everything,' My mother says, 'here, take your Running Shoes.'

'Thanks Mum,' I reply as I run off into Route 1.

'Okay, let's see what moves Minccino has. Go Minccino!' I throw the Pokéball onto the path.

I aim my Pokédex at it and its description buzzes out:

_Minccino, Male, Level 10, Normal-type, Minccino's ability is Technician, it has the following moves: Pound, Growl, Helping Hand and Tickle._

'Hi,' the Chinchilla Pokémon cries out.

'You can talk?' I ask.

'Duh, most Pokémon can,' Minccino replies.

'What do you want me to call you Minccino?' I question the Pokémon.

'Umm... call me Chi,' Minccino answers.

'Okay thanks, do you prefer to be in or outside of your Pokéball?' I ask.

'Outside please,' Chi replies.

'Okay, let go,' I beckon Chi to follow me.

Day 1, 3:16 p.m.

'Man the route was huge!' I say to Chi.

'Mainly because you decided to make me fight every Pokémon you saw,' Chi glumly replies.

'Well it matters that we managed to get to Accumula Town,' I reply.

'Hey, there's a commotion in the Town Square!' Chi exclaims.

'Let's check it out,' I reply to Chi.

'Touya? You got a Pokémon?' A surprised Cheren asks.

'Cheren? You're in Accumula? Where are the others?' I reply.

'Touko has already beaten the first gym and Bel is training at the Dreamyard in Striaton City,' Cheren answers.

'Professor Juniper let me borrow Chi until I wish good luck to everyone,' I reply, 'Anyway, what's the commotion?'

'I don't its-' Cheren answers.

'My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation,' a man in a weird robe speaks on behalf of many weird knights with orange hair.

'Liberation?' I ask Cheren but am replied with a shrug.

'I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?' Ghetsis continues.

'Maybe we should ask our Pokémon...' Someone in the crowd of spectators says.

'Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?' Ghetsis explains.

'I guess it depends on the person...' Cheren says to himself.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?'

'Liberating them!' The knights shout behind him.

'That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Release your Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention.' Ghetsis and the knights make their leave.

'Release them? Snivy and I are best friends though!' Cheren exclaims.

'Don't,' I put my hand on Cheren's back, 'don't release your Pokémon.'

'What's your plan for the rest of the day?' Cheren asks.

'I don't know, might rest for the rest of the day before continuing my journey,' I reply.

'Okay, just to let you know, my gym battle with the Striaton gym leaders is tomorrow and Bel's is the day after-,' Cheren answers.

'Excuse me, I noticed you had a Pokédex,' a man with long green hair and a black and white hat says, 'That means, you're going capture many Pokémon just to complete that. I'm N and I wonder whether Pokémon are really happy being confined to Pokéballs. Now, let's have a battle.'

'Umm... okay,' I reply.

'I'll referee,' Cheren volunteers.

'Okay,' I agree.

'We'll battle at 5 p.m. at the Pokémon Centre. Okay?' N suggests.

'Okay,' I reply.

'Hey, considering people are releasing their Pokémon... It's catching time!' I notify Cheren once Nis gone.

'Haha, Yeah!' Cheren replies.

Day 1 5:01 p.m.

'The battle between N and Touya will soon comence, who will have honours of going first?' Cheren asks.

'Touya may go first,' N replies.

'Okay, go get 'em Chi!' I shout as Chi runs onto the battlefield.

'Purrloin, get ready!' N throws out a Purrloin.

'Hahaha, Touya, it's a Purrloin!' Cheren mocks the fact that I'm afraid of Purrloin and Liepard.

'Shut up!' I angrily reply, 'Chi, use Double-Slap!'

Chi runs towards and gets ready to slap Purrloin with his tail.

'Purrloin, seize this opportunity to use Sand-Attack to make Minccino's attack miss!' N commands.

N's strategy works as Chi's attack misses.

'Now use Scratch!' N gets ready for a counter-attack.

'Chi, use Tickle!' I reply.

Purrloin goes for the scratch when Chi tickles Purrloin making the attack fail.

'Chi, finish it off with Double-Slap!' I command.

Chi whams his tail into Purrloin, making it faint.

'Didn't even hit twice,' Chi boasts.

'Purrloin is unable to battle, Chi wins!' Cheren announces.

'Nilbert, come on out!' N says.

A black fox-like Pokémon emerges from the Pokéball.

'Woah, it's a Zorua,' Cheren exclaims.

'Nilbert, Faint Attack!' N exclaims.

'Chi, dodge!' I reply and hear N laugh.

The Zorua disappears as Chi dodges and reappears to hit Chi hard.

'Chi!' I shout out.

'I'll be fine,' Chi replies.

'Use Growl, then follow-up with Double-Slap!' I command but not action is taken.

'Chi!' I run to Chi as he collapses.

'You fought valiantly,' I say to Chi as I carry him over and get ready to send out my next Pokémon.

'Chu, your time to shine!' I send out my next Pokémon.

'A Petilil? Interesting,' N exclaims.

'Chu, use Sweet Scent!' I command.

'Sweet Scent? I thought it can't learn-' Cheren says.

'It must be an Egg Move,' N interrupts, 'Keep it up with the faint attacks Nilbert!'

'Leech Seed, Chu!' I yell.

Vines leech onto Zorua, immobilising its attack.

'Use growth then end this with Mega Drain!' I shout.

Chu absorbs energy from the ground then fires illuminating vines sapping the last of Zorua's energy. Zorua collapses as the last of his energy is drained.

'Good battle,' I say to N as I shake hands with him.

'Your Minccino seemed really happy. Petilil wasn't as happy though,' N explains.

'Okay, nice to know,' I reply.

* * *

And thus day 1 ends, update may come next week. R&R please!


	2. The Trio Badge

Hi everyone, this is the second instalment of Touya's Messed Up Pokémon Adventure. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Here's another chapter just for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo. Do not reproduce this fanfiction, especially for profit. You may be able to reproduce it with my permission.

Touya's Messed Up Pokémon Adventure

– A Pokémon Fanfiction

* * *

Day 2 8:15 p.m.

'Touya! Wake up!' I am aroused by a familiar voice, 'My gym battle is starting in an hour!'

'...Snork?' I reply, 'Cheren get off me!'I push him off my body.

'Are we going?' Cheren asks, 'If we don't go now I'll leave you behind.'

'Okay, okay, I'm getting up,' I answer, 'I need to have a shower.'

'And you wonder why you weren't given a Pokémon,' Cheren whispers to himself.

'I heard that,' I glare at him, 'Chi, let's go.'

_RING RING! RING RING!_

'What's that?' I ask Cheren.

'I believe that's your Xtransciever,' Cheren replies, 'Answer it.'

I answer the Xtransciever. Professor Juniper's face appears.

_Juniper: Hi Touya!_

'Hi Professor!' I reply.

_Juniper: Have wished good luck to everyone yet?_

'No, I've only wished good luck to Cheren, who is right here,' I say.

_Juniper: Hi Cheren! Anyhow, why don't you give them a call and wish them luck so you can return my Pokémon?_

'I would prefer to do it in person,' I reply.

_Juniper: I bet your just saying that so you can continue your journey. By the way, your sister has already gotten her second badge, so you better hurry up!_

'What?! I haven't gotten my first badge yet!' Cheren interrupts.

'I'll be seeing you,' I reply and close the Xtransciever, 'So... are we going?'

Day 2 9:32 p.m.

'So Cheren, which Pokémon did you begin your journey with?' Cilan, one of the Striaton gym leaders, asks.

'Me!' Cheren's Snivy exits its Pokéball.

'Which would mean-' Cress replies.

'You would be battling me!' Chilli interrupts.

'Wait, can we have a tag battle?' I ask.

'Huh? Umm... okay,' Cheren replies.

'Which Pokémon did you get from the Professor, Touya?' Cilan asks.

'Minccino, but I caught a Petilil as well,' I answer.

'That would mean...' Cress replies.

'You would be battling me as well?' Chilli says, confused.

'I'll tag with Chilli. Cress, you referee,' Cilan says.

'Let's go to the battlefield,' Cress instructs.

He takes us to a rocky field, probably shaped from every battle the gym leaders have had. Cress walks over to the referee stand and raises two flags. Chilli and Cilan walk over to the over side as if waiting for a signal.

'The challengers may have the first moves. Only the challengers may substitute Pokémon. However, this rule does not apply to this match as each trainer will use one Pokémon,' Cress announces.

'Chi! Get ready to battle!' I say as I throw Chi's Pokéball.

'Snivels, prepare yourself!' Cheren commands.

'Snivels? Seriously?' I ask him but he ignores me.

'Pansage! Time to shine!' Cilan says.

'Pansear! Let's turn up the heat!' Chilli commands.

'Right, what's the strategy?' I ask Cheren.

'You take care of Pansear,' Cheren replies.

'Chi, use Tickle on Pansear to keep it occupied!' I command.

'Snivels, use Vine Whip on Pansage!' Cheren shouts.

'Pansage, propel yourself towards Pansear using Vine Whip!' Cilan says.

'Pansear, Incinerate!' Chilli commands, perfectly in-sync with Cilan and their Pokémon.

Chi and Snivy run towards their target. Pansage succeeds in propelling itself and takes Chi's tickling, protecting Pansear. Pansear jumps up and sends out flames at Snivy who is hit hard.

'Chi! Double-Slap! Then protect Snivy!' I command.

Chi whams its tail four times into Pansage before coming to Snivy's aid.

'Snivels, you okay?' Chi asks.

'Don't worry about me, duck!' Snivy replies and pushes Chi down protecting it from Pansage's Vine Whip.

'Chi, use Tickle on Pansear!' I shout.

'Snivels, Tackle!' Cheren commands.

'Not so fast, Pansage, use Scratch!' Cilan yells.

Snivy and Pansage crash into a tackling and scratching frenzy while Chi runs towards Pansear.

'Snivy and Pansage are unable to battle!' Cress booms from his stand.

'Now Chi! Jump away and use Growl!' I order.

Chi does what I say but is hit by Pansear's Scratch.

'Finish it! Use double-slap!' I command.

Pansear goes down in a single hit. We have won the battle.

'Pansear is unable to battle. The challengers win!' Cress announces.

'Yes!' Cheren celebrates, 'Sorry for not helping out that much.'

'You did more than enough,' I reply.

'Congratulations challengers!' Cress comes up to us.

'Here is your badge,' Chilli hands over a Trio Badge to Cheren.

'And here is your badge,' Cilan hands over a Trio Badge to me.

'Do you know where I can find a person called Bel?' I ask.

'Yes, she is in Fennel's house, not far from here,' Chilli responds.

'Okay thank you, Cheren you coming?' I reply.

'Nah, got to catch up to Touko,' he replies.

Day 2 10:51 p.m.

'I can't believe I got lost,' I say to Chi.

'Maybe it was because you held the map upside down,' Chi smirks.

'Shut up,' I reply, 'Let's go in.'

The house is quite messy. Nearly everything is stained with a purple-like dust.

'I hope this isn't the wrong house,' I say.

I hear a familiar voice from a floor above, unmistakeably Bel's voice. I walk up the stairs to reach said floor and see a woman, a girl and Bel.

'Hi Bel,' I cough out some purple dust.

'Oh hi Touya!' Bel exclaims, 'Amanita, Fennel, this is Touya. Touya, this is Amanita,' she points to the girl, 'and this is Fennel,' she points to the woman.

'Hi there Touya!' Amanita greets me, 'And who is that Minccino?'

'That's Chi, formerly Professor Juniper's Minccino,' I reply.

'Hi I'm Fennel, you seem just the type!' Fennel says.

'What do you mean by-' I try to ask.

'Here, Touya, get on the chair,' Fennel orders.

'Wha-' I try to say but I am pushed onto the chair.

A Musharna appears...

'Wow I haven't had a dream this real, it must be lucid,' I say.

I look down at the ground to see to grey paws.

'Argh! Am I a Pokémon or something?' I think.

I imagine a mirror and it pops up before me.

'I look like Chi, except some of my fur is brown,' I frown.

_Bel has joined your Dreamworld._

'Hi Chi!' I hear Bel's voice behind me.

'I'm not Chi! I'm Touya!' I turn around to see a Tepig.

'You have a weird body image of yourself then,' Bel replies.

'Umm... Bel, you're a Tepig,' I say pushing the mirror towards her.

'That would explain why I have a tail,' she laughs, 'Well, goodbye!'

'Wait! How do you get out of here?' I try to ask but she is already gone.

_Bel has exited your Dreamworld._

'Umm... Link Dreamworld!' I yell.

_With whom would you like to link your Dreamworld with?_

'Dreamworld Master!' I shout.

_Dreamworld Master has joined your Dreamworld._

'How do you get out of the dream, Dreamworld Master?' I ask.

'Why must you go so soon? Here take some of these Dream Balls and catch some Pokémon!' The master replies.

'No, I really must go. Maybe next time?' I answer.

'I don't think you should go just yet... go Beeheeyem!' The master cries out and throws a Pokéball.

'If it's a battle you want...' I realise I'm still a Minccino.

'Or even better, I could catch you,' the master smirks.

'Oh crud,' I reply and try to run away.

'Beeheeyem, use Psychic!' The master shouts.

I try to move but an unbearable pain grips me as I am brought back to the master.

'It must be hard for Pokémon to fight all the time,' I think, 'What could the command to possibly exit be?'

'Exit Dreamworld!' I shout, fighting back the pain.

_Unknown command._

'Escape Dreamworld?' I guess.

_Unknown command._

'Shut up you! Go Dream Ball!' The master shouts.

'Log out!' I cry out as the ball hits me.

* * *

That's Day 2 for you all! Update coming soon. R&R


End file.
